


Opening The Cage

by m_is_for_mungo



Series: They Are Ying and Yang [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Merging stories, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_is_for_mungo/pseuds/m_is_for_mungo
Summary: Undercover agent Lily Black is stationed in Vault 111 the day the bombs fell, and is subsequently frozen.  When she wakes up, she finds a world that she fits in better than her pre-war past.  The Commonwealth is not prepared for the trail she leaves in her wake.Not good with summaries but this is Lily's branch to my story with tumblr user @rogue-snorunt.  Lily is my OC, Rory Atwood is their Sole Survivor.  Rory's branch will begin soon.This is part of the They Are Ying and Yang series, so keep an eye out!





	Opening The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This started as shooting ideas between myself and @rogues-norunt on tumblr. It evolved into the creation of Rory and Lily, and their lives in the Commonwealth. I hope you enjoy this as much as we have enjoyed weaving their lives.

Alarms were blaring, the Vault around them rumbled as a wave of energy pulsed through the earth. 

"My god. They finally did it," the male security guard stationed to Lily's left gasped out.

"Damn bastards," she returned, casting her eyes to the ceiling above them where the lights were threatening to turn off. She was stuck in this concrete and metal tomb now. "Did any of the vault residents make it in?" she asked, receiving a nod from the man. 

"Yeah, not all of them, but enough. One of them had a baby with her." Lily sighed at this. She felt sorry for that family. She may be parading around in Vault-Tec issued security armor, but she was Vault-Tec's worst nightmare. She had spent a month in this particular vault, observing the scientists and Overseer, reading classified files, extracting every ounce of information that was available. Her sole objective was to acquire enough evidence to bring Vault-Tec down for their inhumane projects. She pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply. What now? She was not given orders in case of total atomic annihilation.  

"So... Now we just move on to protocol? Wait for the all clear?" she turned to her partner, Jacobs, she had learned, who seemed to have finally shaken himself back to reality. 

"That's the plan. Protect the scientists and don't ask too many questions."  

_______________________________________________________ 

 

The first night was pretty predictable. People knocked back a few beers, grateful to be alive, or drinking to forget the ones on the outside who didn't have shelter. It all fell into a smooth routine; guards would cycle shifts in the cryogenic array, the scientists would run their tests and experiments, and then there was an allowed hour of down time every night before lights out. Lily preferred playing chess with a scientist named Olivia. She had attempted playing with the others but found Olivia was the only person who came close to beating her. When the night got quiet, Lily often snuck off to a secluded corner to scribble down her daily findings and witnesses in her small notebook. She was not certain there would be anyone waiting for these findings once she found her way out of the vault, but she had orders, and was bound to carry them out. Lily found that she despised her cycle for guarding the cryo pods. Memories ate at the back of her mind, and she could not bring herself to actually look at the poor souls trapped inside. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

By Christmas time, the scientists and Overseer had slowed down communication to the security staff, save for minor orders. Lily received a slightly stale Fancy Lads Snack Cake for Christmas, and it was the most appetizing thing she had eaten in months. The MREs were not anything she was not accustomed to, but they became bland after having the same meal day in and day out.  

Tensions were high once April rolled around. They were two weeks from the all clear message, and absolutely all contact had ended between the Overseer, science staff and all security staff. There were occasional secret meetings for security to voice their frustrations. It did not help that a door had broken down, leaving the only exit being through the Overseer's office. Talk of a coup had already begun, and Lily had to pick a side, quickly.

______________________________________________________

"We are running out of food! We are at each other's throats for even wasting crumbs. We need to open the damn door. The all clear isn't coming. There is no one out there to send it!" the head of security, Rodriguez, growled at the short statured Overseer.  

"No one is leaving! I have my orders, and your orders are to follow me! We cannot open that door and risk flooding everyone with radiation. I don't care if you have to eat a spoonful of food every two days, make it work!" the smaller man spat back. Rodriguez startled backwards before getting in the Overseer's face. 

"You want me to starve my staff to what? Maybe last a few more weeks until you realize they're never going to send that message? I'm not accepting that. We need to get out of here. It is obvious that this was not the plan. We should not have been here this long. There was enough good for six months and we are down to mere days worth in storage."  

The Overseer shook his head, "I don't care to hear what you thought the plan was. We follow Vault-Tec's orders. Now, get out of my office." Rodriguez grumbled, and the door slammed and locked as soon as the security staff was out. Through the intercom speakers, the Overseer's voice rang throughout the halls. "You have until midnight to hand over any food, weapons, and medicine. Failure to comply will end with dire consequences." Jacobs scoffed, turning to Rodriguez.  

"He has completely lost his mind."

_____________________________________________________

The world turned upside down when midnight struck. Gunshots and yelling echoed in the halls, sparks of ricocheting bullets lit up darkened corners. Lily found herself cornered by four scientists, Olivia shakily pointing her 10 mm between Lily's eyes. She very well could have taken four scientists, but she was not cleared for casualties.  Damn it all.  

"Please, just cooperate and it will be okay," Olivia's voice broke as she spoke, and Lily nodded, holstering her gun. The taller man moved past Olivia and grabbed Lily's arm, leading her to an empty cryogenic pod.  

Lily gasped out, "No, please. Not that. Please don't put me in there!" She pleaded, grabbing the hand holding her arm, trying to fight back. She was roughly grabbed by the other scientist, and together they shoved her into the pod. She barely had enough time to right herself before the door closed. She could only scream and beat on the glass, scratching at it to release her. "Please! Not in here!" she croaked, her voice breaking as she slipped further into her panic. Her begging was drowned out by the hissing and mechanical sounds of the pod locking her into its cold tomb. Echoes of screaming, the smell of gun powder, and the burning itch of old wounds were the last things she was aware of before she lost consciousness. 


End file.
